Chizuru x Chitose
by Taosym
Summary: A short story of Chizuru's blooming affections for her big sister. How Chizuru will handle it when her affections might go a bit beyond just sisterly love.


**Chizuru x Chitose**

(Author's note: A short story involving Chizuru, and her affections for her "big sister" Chitose. Not very long, but I hope you like it!)

The two Ikeda sisters did what they always did, when they came home from school. They changed out of their dress and top, middle school uniforms. And into their house clothes, which were usualy just sweats. At which point the older sister Chitose. If you could call her older, given that as twins, Chitose was only older than Chizuru by a few minutes. Would open a cabinet, and pull out a wooden drum filled with brine, and fermented pickles. Serving up their dinner, usually with rice. It would seem odd to eat that night after night, but the twins had strangely grown accustomed to the nuances of the various pickles that they made.

"Did you have fun at school?" Chitose mused while handing her sister a freshly prepared dish.  
>Chizuru only stoicly nodded, "Yes..."<p>

The older sister seemed to be beaming despite the frankness of the response. Clearly Chitose knew more then words could tell the subleties of that response. As she held her cheek and almost motherly began to feed her little sister by the chopstick. Chizuru didn't even seem to mind that she was being babied in such a manner, maybe she even enjoyed it? In a few minutes both of their plates were empty, and they both in unison, as was typical of twins. Thanked eachother for the meal.

"Oh my, it's getting late. I should probably take a bath now."

Chitose stated, lifting up from the table. At which point her little sister's attention perked almost suddenly. gathering the dishes to the kitchen, she would add.

"I will help wash your back..."  
>"You are too good of a little sister to me." Chitose giggled "I can't help it."<p>

Chizuru stated frankly, as she followed her sister to the bathroom. To Chitose, it wasn't exactly a very uncommon occurence to have her little sister join her. And in fact, they seemed to be bathing together daily now, ever since school started again. As the door clicked behind Chizuru, who was the last one through it. She watched her older sister remove her glasses, then unzip the sweater top, then untie her pants. Folding the articles up rather gently before placing them in the hamper. Chizuru however seemed almost transfixed, as she left her glasses in place. Following in suit, her matching sweats dropped to the floor, folded and placed by her sister's. Then her panties, which she carefuly slid from her hips. Still watching the view of Chitose's increasingly nude form before her.

While Chizuru was almost unearthly silent, Chitose was now fully undressed, unknowingly being watched by her little sister, who seemed to wander after her like a lost puppy. She couldn't help it. She waited as the shower started, and she took a seat upon a small stool within the tub, to be followed by her little sister. Who without question sidled up behind Chitose. Almost reflexively gathered up her tools. A clean washcloth, and soap to lather into it. Chitose simply sat under the stream of water, her bushy head of hair significantly wetted by the cascade of water, letting it drench her head, and her body.

Chizuru's hands rhythmically pushed up against her sister's back, carrying the cloth between them. Up and down, scrubbing, scrubbing. Back and forth across her shoulder blades, scrubbing, scrubbing. Letting the water wash away the lathered soap, while all the oils, grime and skin melted away, leaving her sisters perfectly smooth, pale skin beneath. Chizuru bit her lip gently, it was good for her that the shower was pouring over her as well. Washing her sister's body, in a state like this, she could not help but feel the saliva well up in her mouth, and pour down her lips.

Fresh panties, and the twin's matching pajamas awaited them as they left the shower. But not before Chizuru hastily picked up her sister's towel from the rack. With her glasses now on she simply stated to her big sister.

"I will dry you."

Chitose only seemed to giggle at the "innocent" request of her ever so helpful, little sister. Yes she was always such a good little sister. Chitose could only nod for a second before Chizuru held the towel over her hand, and began to gently run it on the outside of Chitose's figure. Then running her palms against her older sister's smooth back as before. and just as before, she was instantly salivating. Leaving her eyes slightly unfocused, the drool dripping from her chin. Out of sight of her big sister, while those fingers seemed to maticulously carress every inch of her figure. Small undeveloped breasts, even through the terrycloth. The small nubs of Chitose's nipples brushed against her palms. It was the same body she had, but it was different somehow. It was intriguing and wonderful. Causing her to squirm, and drool at a startling rate. She was lucky the floors were already wet.

Chitose obviously sighed with contentment at the diligent work of her sister, she was clean, and as they left the bathroom, clad in their pajamas. The feeling of cool air on new skin satisfying for the happy-go-lucky older sister. Chizuru however, was feeling somewhat shameful. They went to their room, and for a change, Chizuru sat while her big sister blow-dried her damp hair to it's bushy, white luster. The twins refreshed and renewed from the long day, they were ready for bed. Chizuru who occasionally crawled into bed with her big sister when she was afraid of a thunderstorm. Was now joining Chitose every night, not that she wanted to say no to the affection of her baby little sister. Who placed her pillow beside hers, and crawled in afterwards.

"My my, you're such a baby."  
>"I can't help it... it's a secret" she added.<p>

Chitose only nodded and smiled as she set her large, round glasses atop the night stand, next to Chizuru's and pulled her little sister in close. Who gently curled herself into her twin sister, content from the somewhat more intimate embrace, atleast for her. Closing her eyes, she listened to her big sister's slowing heart, and steady breathing. Which became more slow, and deep as she fell into a restful sleep.

Hours seemed to pass as Chizuru stirred gently in her sleep, her rest was not quite the same as her sister's. Who was quietly breathing, dreaming away as she held the little sister to her. The beating of her heart was steady. Chizuru's began to quicken. Her thighs began gently rocking against eachother, the heat eminating from within becoming almost too unbearable. Without her glasses, she was constantly woken up from light slumbers, her pillow damp from the saliva, and her insides aching. Reliving the moments where she held Chitose against her in the shower, the feel of her skin, and the rich, intoxicating scent of her shampoo. She could still smell it. She used the same shampoo though. This was different. It was a smell enriched by fermented pickles. Chizuru pushed her face against Chitose's, inhaling sharply. That sweet, briney scent, the texture only a crisp pickle can give you once you bite into it.

Chizuru's face must have been red, as the heat radiated from her cheeks and ears. Her increasing shame and intoxication caused the squirming sister to slide her hand between two bellies. Finding the band of her pajamas, the lacy, thin slip of her panties. The hairless, mons not unwelcoming of her fingers as she seemed to melt almost instantly upon contacting her drenched, boiling sex. Such a lewd, burning need that made her lust for her older sister. The shame and embarrasment over having such constant, unrelenting fantasies of her own sister were far out-weighed by this unquenchable lust. A lust that made her mouth water, to drool uncontrollablly in more ways then one. She could feel the tender, resistance against her finger, slick, and hot from the unrequited desire she felt day after day.

Chizuru bit her lip hard, even in her blurry gaze she could see her big sister sleeping soundly, inches from her face. lips parting to let in oxygen. It was peaceful, almost angelic. It was pure, and she could not help try and choke back her long, shuddering moans. Holding her breath as much as possible. When she exhaled, it shuddered out of her throat as wet heat spilled rapidly over her fingers. And drool poured from the corners of her lips. Her hips were gyrating, wanting to push them against her sister's body. To feel her beloved big sister press back. But instead she could only squeak, and exhale her moans silently, inches from Chitose's face. Her heart was beating faster, pounding in her chest as the thoughts raced through her mind. The thought that her meek moans would wake her older sister, and that she would open her eyes to see Chizuru's writhing hips next to her body. Her hand between her legs, obscenely pleasuring herself, on Chitose's bed no less.

The fantasies that were pouring through her head for the last hour. The memories of supple, pale skin underneath her diligent, cleaning fingers. And most of all the thought that she might be discovered caused Chizuru to slam her palm over her mouth. muffling the sudden, explosive cries of ecstacy when invariably, her spasming, quivering sex began to drool, and ooze across her fingers. Her muscles rapidly spasming against those invading fingers. Cumming uncontrolably to the embarrasing feeling of her drenched panties, and pajama bottoms. Of her sister's bedsheets. Ruining the shower that they had just shared. Should she pull away from Chitose and try to clean herself up. She would invariably wake her older sister up. She couldn't help it, should would have to stay there until morning, being held by her beloved sister, while the remnants of her lewd actions ran down her thighs.

The End


End file.
